¿Perfil psicológico?
by pame chan 42
Summary: Shintaro, Ene y Konoha hablando de miles de curiosidades, terminan debatiendo sobre las actitudes de sus compañeros de grupo y de quienes se enamorarían cada uno según su opinión. Sin saber de psicoanálisis, darán su punto de vista en medio de su gran aburrimiento. —Crack fic—


Esta historia en concreto es una conversación donde vemos algo así como un análisis psicológico de cada personaje de kagerou project por parte de Shintaro, Ene y konoha; y como sus gustos influyen en su manera de enamorarse (no es que todos podamos enamorarnos de todos, ¿o sí?).

 _ ***El "análisis" de cada personaje está en cursivas y negritas*.**_ Debo decir: **No soy psicóloga :v** -si creen que en algo me equivoco o quieran añadir algo, díganmelo.-

Y, ¡esto enteramente se lo dedico a mi Maki! que de una conversación nació esto. Chica, ¡te quiero! (/;w;)/

***No a la guerra de parejas. Amor hay para todos/todas~.***

Kagerou project no me pertenece~ Le pertenece a Jin. Hecho sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten~

* * *

Los tres jóvenes más "maduros" de la base yacían reunidos en el cuarto del chico antes conocido como un _hikikomori_. Estaban bastante aburridos mientras comían, hablaban o intentaban crear alguna nueva música que sería "el gran nuevo éxito de la red", cuando de repente el más _inocente_ inició una charla que los llevó a un tema bastante extraño y personal:

Empezaron con un "sabían que la soda sin colorantes sería color verde" por parte de Ene y llegaron a un "creo que Mary está enamorada de Seto" por parte de Konoha...

—Y... Maestro ¿ya decidiste? —habló Ene con una curiosidad y aburrimiento mayor de lo usual.

—Umh...

—Vamos ¿es tan difícil? ¿No que eras el rey del psicoanálisis y ya tenías un perfil psicológico de toda la brigada~? —Muchas veces Shintaro había afirmado haber analizado a sus compañeros (sin intensión) frente a Ene. Era algo que nacía espontáneamente, y que a Ene le parecía bastante repulsivo.

—Cállate Ene. Es sólo que, estaba componiendo música y me metes en esta conversación tan superficial...

—Yo creo que sí le gusta. —Repitió por quinta vez Konoha en defensa de su premisa.

—A ver Konoha, repite lo que has dicho...

Tenía suficiente con la chica del computador, y ahora tenía que lidiar con un joven sin memoria.

—Que Mary mira raro a Seto y me parece que lo quiere mucho. Incluso, más de lo que uno quiere a un amigo. —profesó el joven con rostro monótono.

—Umh... el que digas eso no significa que realmente "le guste" —Incluso Ene comprendía bien que podía ser una confusión—. ¿Maestro?

—En verdad... **_Mary es muy dulce, es como si... necesitara de alguien que la defendiera_** —mencionó con cierta molestia—. Mary ha perdido a su familia, así que necesita un apoyo junto a ella, y es raro, pues ha vivido en el bosque sola, algo que debería reflejar en ella una cierta madurez, pero como vivió como una niña mucho tiempo, encerrada y no queriendo ver el mundo, su...pongo que eso hizo que ella fuera tan tímida. Nunca maduró realmente. **_Quizás necesitaría a alguien que sacara su madurez en todo caso_** — No estaba seguro de lo dicho, incluso sentía que se contradecía—, pero es irónico, cuando la conocí, creía que era novia de Seto pues siempre la cargaba y eso. Si es verdad lo que nos contó, Seto es su primer amigo y primer contacto después de años con alguien. Es obvio que lo quiere. Sobre amor... no me cierro, si le pongo números... sería un ¿90% confirmado? Aunque me puedo equivocar. ...Me da igual.

—Jaja, no te creas psicólogo~.

—Cállate. Tú me pediste que lo hiciera —espetó avergonzado.

—Ja ja.

—Que bien... —habló Konoha "emocionado" de que lo dicho fuera verdad.

—Aunque... —Shintaro interrumpió de repente, consternado de algo que por primera vez vislumbró en su mente— Si lo que ella me dijo de que vive por 10 es verdad... vaya que ese sería un destino deplorable.

—¿Amo?

—Es que, Mary vive por 10 de nuestra edad, lo que significa que ella vivirá en todo caso para ver nuestras muertes, incluso la de Seto.

Ene se sorprendió ante eso. Ambos se quedaron callados mientras procesaban la información y Ene por dentro pensaba si ese también sería su destino _fatal_.

—¿A qué te refieres, Shintaro?- Habló con su lentitud característica Konoha

—¿Ah...? ¿El concepto de muerte?— Konoha era una persona amable y si se lo explicaba, sentía que heriría su sensibilidad. Era como explicarle a un niño pequeño el cual lloraría al entender que moriría algún día.

—¡...En todo caso!— Gritó Ene interrumpiéndoles.— ¡Tendría que estar con Konoha! ¡Ja ja ja!.— Ene sólo intentaba romper la atmósfera, no importaba si sonaban a disparates.

—Ene, no digas eso..., quizás ambos son albinos, pero ¿juntos?— Sabía bien el truco de su amiga, por lo cual le siguió el juego.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero ¿a poco no te parece que se verían bien juntos~? Aunque me pregunto si eso se consideraría como un tipo de racismo... En todo caso~ entonces ¡que Mary esté contigo!.—Eso sonrojó a Shintaro. Frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta quedando entonces frente a un confundido Konoha que no había entendido el cambio de dirección de la conversación. Todavía tenía la pregunta en la boca.— Mary es bonita y te gusta~. —Eso no podía confirmarlo la chica de azul, pero le divertía pues sabía que Shintaro la primera vez que vio a Mary se sintió atraído por su belleza.

—Umh...—Murmuró Konoha tratando de captar la atención del chico. Shintaro entonces lo miró.

—Konoha... ella lo quiere mucho.—Le sonrió.— Bien podría estar enamorada, pero, no sabemos si Seto siente lo mismo.— Konoha agachó la cabeza pensativo.

—¿Tú quién crees que le gusta?

—Es obvio que Mary.— Interrumpió Ene.— Seto es... oh, ¿como expresarlo? Sobreprotector para con Mary. Ya saben, perdió a su perro y nunca conoció a su verdadera familia ** _. Creo que todas esas cosas han hecho que Seto desee cuidar lo "poco" que tiene, y siento que para él ese "poco" es en verdad el más grande tesoro del mundo._** Más precioso que el oro incluso. Seto si gustara de alguien, supongo que sería de Mary, siempre paran juntos.

—Ahí sí yo difiero.—Habló sin recelo Shintaro.

—¿Maestro?

— _ **Yo creo que Seto lo que necesita es a alguien que le ayude a crecer. Necesita a alguien con miedos, para que él aprenda a darle valor, pero también con valentía, para que saque lo mejor de él, ese lado valiente de él.**_ Ya sabes...ese tipo de cosas tontas.

—¿Y a caso Mary no cabe perfecto en ese papel?

—Podría ser, pero sería un amor "perfecto", sin complicaciones, pero para mi serían más como hermanos, y no todos los mejores amigos terminan estando juntos. No me gusta eso, es muy mal _"shoujo"_ , no me llama la atención.

—¿Te gustan los dramas no, amo?

—Cállate, sólo te digo mi punto de vista. **_Supongo que el amor es esa estupidez que te hace crecer como persona, no es como lo pintan, con un maricón caballero en armadura que te rescata del dragón. Más bien, es al revés. Estás atrapado en tu mundo, esa persona te ayuda, te conoce y te dice tus lados bueno y los malos, aunque duelan. Cuando de repente te das cuenta, ya te enfrentaste al dragón y estás corriendo en búsqueda de tu caballero. ¡...O algo así! Supongo que ese sería en el caso de las chicas..._**

—Wooh~.—Sonrió.— Mira que mi maestro ya nos mostró parte de lo que él opina del amor. ¡Lindo, amo! ¡Lindo! Ja ja ja

—Que te calles.

—Ja ja, umh... pues para mi el amor... es cierto, te ayuda a sacar lo mejor de ti. Te ayuda como pueda, con sus propios problemas y todo... Pero, si mi "disque relación" se basara en eso, sería BASTANTE aburrido. Yo... creo que simplemente me gustaría estar con alguien que fuera mi amigo, y claro, que me haga reír... que me regale cosas, que me cocine...

—Eso es superficial.— La interrumpió.

—Era broma amo, de todas maneras no podría usarlas ja ja. **_...Yo sólo quiero un buen amigo, si me quiere, eso me basta._ _...Aunque no sé como lidiaré con las peleas, soy muy orgullosa y nunca pediría perdón._**

—Wow, no quisiera estar contigo.

—¡Cállate, maestro!

— ** _Que sea su amigo más que su novio._** —Konoha les sorprendió al sintetizar sus puntos de vista.— ** _Ambos quieren a alguien que saque lo mejor de ustedes, y Ene, tú quieres a alguien con quien sentirte libre, con quien puedas incluso pelear, pero que no te odie por eso, si no... que sea comprensi..._** —por un segundo agachó el rostro casi quedándose dormido.— ** _vo, porque tú eres así._** —

—Wow...

Ambos estaban sorprendidos.

—Ehh... y tú señ- Konoha, ¿para tí, cómo es el amor ahora?— Ene sabía que no debía llamarlo más "señor impostor".

—Yo... Yo sólo sé lo que quiero. Y por ahora yo quiero saber con quien estaría entonces Seto.—Ambos se extrañaron por sus palabras. Se miraron pues ambos habían notado que el joven quiso cambiar de tema, bastante sutil en su accionar.

—Yo me voy por Mary como primera opción para Seto.

—Yo digo: Kido.

—¡¿What da-?! ¡¿Kido?!

—Es su amiga, y es más valiente, siempre han estado juntos, así que me parece lógico. Además, ya te dije, ese amor _"fluffy"_ y tierno es estúpido e irreal.

—Amargado amargado amargado.

— _ **Kido es una c** **hica que tiene un exterior fuerte, pero que es amorosa y hasta maternal por dentro. Necesita de alguien que saque su interior,**_ y que si van a una casa embrujada, que la defienda, que es bastante miedosa. Además, estoy harto que siempre se me abalance y termine con moretones.

—Jeje, romance entre tú y ella~

—Diablos, Ene...

—Pero, siguiendo lo que dices de amigos, Kano también es su amigo, son mejores amigos.

—Ene, ¿le estás diciendo a Seto, gay?— Shintaro intentó ocultar su risa. Le hacía gracia ese comentario.

—Umh.. cabe la posibilidad, y en el mejor de los casos Mary terminaría " _shippeándolos_ ", te-he~.— Shintaro se alejó lentamente de la pantalla mientras Konoha parecía que caería rendido de sueño.— Amo~, tú sabes que Mary es así~.

—Umh... creo que incluso prefiero ver a Kano con Kido.

—Wow, ¿tú crees que le guste a Kano?— Eso si le sorprendió.

—Sólo lo dije por decir, Ene... Eso tiene tanto sentido como que yo ahora estoy hablando con una chica de computadora y claro, con el mastodonte albino de ahí atrás que... ¡de nuevo se quedó dormido!

—Y no olvides de los chicos con poderes y la otra albina. Los chicos con poderes y la otra albina.

—Ok... ¿Te callarás si no te lo niego?

—Tonto amo.

Y sin más ánimos para conversar, Shintaro volvió a su trabajo y Ene se puso a buscar nuevos códigos que Shintaro de seguro había programado para la seguridad de su computadora.

Konoha después de varios minutos volvió del mundo de Morfeo para ver como sus amigos ya no estaban charlando.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

—Ehh... Konoha, despertaste al fin.—Saludó Ene.

—¿Por qué ya no están hablando?

—Oh... bueno, acabamos en algo y amh... sólo quedamos en que Seto podría hacer pareja con Mary o con Kido... si a eso te refieres.

—¿Kido?- De nuevo más confusión en su mundo.

— Aunque es disparatado, y esa fue idea de mi Mestro.

—Cállate, que se ven más reales juntos.

— Pero, ¿Kido no está enamorada de Kano?

El duo cibernético-hikikomori se miró con demasiada sorpresa los rostros para entonces empezar a reír estruendosamente.

—¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

—¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó Konoha no comprendiendo que hacía tanta gracia. Creía que incluso se burlaban de él.

— Es que, ja ja, Konoha, para nada. ¡Kido **_odia_** a Kano! ¡No podría ser!.

—Ja ja...

—Además, ¡ni sabemos si es lesbiana! ¡y si tiene una relación con la hermana de mi amo!

Shintaro entonces dejó de reír y le dio una mirada furtiva llena de odio de inmediato.

 **—¿Qué dijiste, Ene?**

—Es que, hay días en que Kido parece lesbiana. Se ha criado con hombres, ¡sé moderno, Maestro!

—Pero, no significa que no pueda ser hétero.- Habló a regañadientes. A Shintaro Kido le parecía bonita incluso, no podía verla como una chica de orientación diferente.— Además, ¡¿por qué sería con mi hermana?! ¡Momo es **hetero** sexual!

—Bueno, entonces con Mary, que son muy diferentes y lo diferente se atrae~.

Al parecer, había un fuerte debate sobre la orientación de la joven.

—Oigan...

—¡¿Sí?!-Preguntaron al unísono.

—Yo creo que no le gustan las chicas.

—Ves, Ene.

—No, no veo nada, amo.

—Saben qué, mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí.

— No Master, ¡que aburridooo!- Ene se estaba divirtiendo con el tema.- ¡Hablemos de Momo entonces!

—¡Que no es lesbiana!- Gritó.

—Haber, dame tú el porqué -preguntó Ene queriendo que la conversación continuara.

—Pues, ¿no es obvio? Es como yo, **_hétero_**.

—Ja ja, ¡¿y eso quién lo dice?!

—¡Eneeee!

—Yo creo que...-de nuevo la voz de Konoha se hizo presente- que Momo no gusta de otras mujeres.

—¿Lo ves, Ene?

—¿Yo? Yo no veo nada como te dije~

—Ene...

—Pues, ¿quién propones entonces que está con ella?- De inmediato la chica flotante se dirigió hacia el de ojos rosáceos.

—Seto, o quizás Kano.

—¡No dejaré que se le acerquen!-gritó Shintaro una vez más.

—Mejor... pasamos de tema... A ver~. ¿Quién nos falta~? Ya sé, ¡Kano!. -Para ella Kano era un mundo de posibilidades.-Pues Kano... ¿Mary?

—Kido.

— Kido definitivo que no.

—Quizás Kido no de él, pero se me vino a la cabeza, ¿y si fuera al revés? Ya sabes ¿Kano de Kido? Son amigos de infancia.

—Fácil, porque ** _Kano_ _no es masoquista, si le haces daño, se va;_** como un gatito.

—Gatito...— De inmediato Konoha empezó a pensar en gatos, animales peludos que le encantaban. Kano se veía "lindo" cuando se transformaba en un gato a su parecer.

—Pero siempre le molesta, ¿que hay si sí?

—Por su historia, **_por su niñez con una madre que no le prestaba atención, obvio que no desea pasar por la soledad de nuevo_**. ¿O qué, acaso te gusta?

—Maestro...

—¿Ves que no es gracioso?

—Ya te dije **que no veo nada**.

—Diablos... Olvídalo.

—De Kano... amh...—Intentaba llamar la atención de ambos una vez más.—De Kano... yo creo que quizás Momo.-De nuevo voltearon a verlo.

—¿Estás seguro?—Preguntó intentando contener la risa la chica del grupo ante el rostro más que enojado de su "maestro".

—Es que, recordé que el otro día oí ruiditos raros saliendo de la habitación de Kano, y era Momo quien estaba con él. Creo que estaban jugando a algo porque se los oía divertirse y Momo pedía "a por más".

—¡AHHH!—El moreno entró en pánico entonces.

—¡Calma Maaaaeeestrooo! ¡Whhhaaaaa!

 **—¡Yo lo maaaatooooooo!**

—Ahhhhh.

Y luego de que Konoha lo retuviera y lo atara a su silla de manera exagerada, el de ojos oscuros después de largos minutos pudo tranquilizarse.

—No puede ser... ¡uno no cría tan bien a su hermana para que tenga sexo con el primer imbécil que se le aparece!

—Calma, amo...

—¡Maldita seas, Momo!

—Va a pasar, Shintaro...

Shintaro anduvo quejándose hasta que ya harta Ene volvió a la conversación de minutos atrás.

—Momo. Umh... con mis poderes psicomáticos... yo digo que es una chica, humana, de cabello naranja teñido que~ **_busca un amor sincero, esperanzada con su juventud. Que se caerá oh dios, pero que se levantará._** **_Momo omhhh necesita un chico que no se fije en toda su popularidad, que sea su compañero, y que incluso mande al diablo esa fama de ella para estar juntos._** Oh, me lo imagino con alguien viviendo en una isla paradisiaca je je.

—Eso suena lindo, Ene.

—Si, lo sé. Para más perfiles psicológicos, llamar a la psíquiatra Ene, por favor. Gracias.

—Wooow, entonces, ¿podrías decir alguno de alguien más?

—Umh... ¡nos falta Hibiya! Wow, ese niño es difícil... Por ahora no sabría que decirte, no he interactuado mucho con él, pero aún es un niño, su personalidad no se ha definido realmente a pesar de haber vivido en el daze más de una década. Umh... ** _Supongo que obviamente tendría temor a perder a la persona que le gustara. Así que, buscaría cuidarla todos los días de su vida, como si fuera literalmente el último..._** Wow, que feo.

—Hibiya me contó una vez...—Empezó a contarle aquella anécdota con una cara seria a su modo.— Que estaba enamorado de la chica que estuvo con él en las vacaciones, Hiyori.- Comentó el de ojos color sangre.— Pero nunca supe que si realmente ella le correspondía.

—A mi a veces me pareció que estaba con Momo~.— De inmediato habló Ene, acercándose lo más que podía a Shintaro.—Pero... luego de lo que nos has contado pff... ja ja, maestro, desde ahora le dirás a Kano "hermano" JA JA JA JA JA.

—Ene... Si no estuvieras en esa computadora...¡yo te asesinaría!

—Ja ja, ok ok Master, mejor digamos... Momo y Hiyori, ¿te gusta más?

Shintaro quería enviar todo al diablo. Se sentía traicionado por su " _pequeña y linda_ " hermana. Bastante traicionado.

Pasaron conversando sobre demás temas triviales hasta que cayó la noche y las pocas estrellas visibles empezaron a iluminar; quizás mucho menos visibles que las estrellas creadas por el hombre llamadas "faroles" o "focos", pero a lo lejos se distinguían. Al ver la oscuridad penetrante, decidieron que lo mejor era llevar a Konoha a casa. Era como un niño y Shintaro necesitaba arreglar las cosas con cierto rubio de actitud burlona.

Se alistó hasta que de repente Ene volvió a molestarlo. Empezó a cizañear sobre si quizás Momo estaba "esperando algo" por parte de Kano, destruyendo una vez más sus nervios.

La discusión se hizo más fuerte a cada minutos mientras Konoha los veía tapado en una manta desde la cama. Hacía un poco de frío.

—Chicos.

—¿Sí?—De nuevo voltearon los dos al unísono, casi como si fueran pareja.

—Creo que me iré sólo.

Y no importó cuanto lo intentaran detener, el chico continuó insistiendo en que quería irse sin los dos, que no quería incomodarlos.

Se encaminaron los tres hacia la puerta y sin más remedio le abrieron al más alto.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—Bueno, entonce... cuídate Konoha.

Ambos respetaron su pedido y decidieron que lo mejor, era ir al día siguiente.

—Oh, y Ene...-Habló el chico antes de salir.-Hay algo que quería decirte...

—¿Sí? ¿sucede algo?

—No perderé contra ti.

—... ¿Qué?

—Shintaro gustará de mi.- Fue lo que dijo cierto chico albino dejando a un perplejo Shintaro y una robótica Ene anonadada.

La pelea por amor, recién comenzaba.

 ** _-¿Fin...?-_**

* * *

Personas ideal para:

 **Mary:** alguien que le enseñe a defenderse más que defenderla. Que la cuide, que acepte su "destino fatal" y sea feliz por el corto tiempo de vida que tendrán juntos.

 **Seto:** Alguien que saque lo mejor de él, alguien que le "enseñe a enseñar" como ser valiente. Que en lugar de decir "no vayas al bosque sólo", le diga, "yo te acompaño al bosque", sin ningún temor; y que de paso, le enseñe a no temer estar en espacios con mucha gente. En conclusión, que saque la valentía de Seto a flote.

 **Shintaro:** Alguien que elimine lo malo de él con puro amor y amistad. Suena difícil, pero no imposible. (Ayano en cierto modo lo logró, pero luego Ene de igual forma lo hizo.)

 **Ene:** Alguien que la haga reir, o al menos, que no se enoje cuando ella lo/la moleste. Que no la deje sola cuando ella haga algo inmaduro y que le ayude si se siente triste. Que la acepte como es en conclusión.

 **Kano: ** Necesita alguien que lo ame incondicionalmente, que le diga cada mañana "te amo", y que le enseñe a no mentir nunca más. Si ha salido y llega tarde, que le pregunte el por qué, y si está herido, que lo cure. Preocupación y amor, algo que Kano en verdad necesita y desea.

 **Kido:** Alguien que la cuide, que saque ese lado que ella intenta esconder, ese que es "amable", pero el cual ella ve como "débil".

 **Momo:** Quiere ser amada por alguien que vea su alma, y no sus carteles ni su fama. Querría un amigo, aunque como mencioné, siento que "fracasaría varias veces" hasta encontrarlo finalmente.

 **Hibiya:** Necesita alguien que calme sus nervios, alguien que le diga que estará "siempre con él" pues él en verdad no sabe si eso pasarás por lo que le pasó a Hiyori. Hibiya estaría siempre nervioso así que necesitaría a alguien con MUCHA paciencia.

 **Konoha!:** **_Aquí ya es cosa mía, este sí no es perfil:_ ** Siempre he creido que Haruka era gay, y por Shintaro (o si digamos que por cosas, era hétero, algo que disculpen, pero que yo dudo, se habría enamorado de Ayano) así que... ferviente amor hacia Shintaro. (Pero claro, si digamos que Shintaro estuviera enamorado de Ene, entonces, él lo aceptaría, pero si nada está concreto, entonces, lucharía! owo7)

~xx~

Parejas canon (en mi opinión): ShinAya (juventud), ShinEne/ShinTaka :3, SetoMary, y... sólo esas. (No las niego, pues aunque "crackee", sé cuales pueden entrar en la categoría de "reales" aunque quizás a mi no me parezcan, pero está bien :) pues cada gusto es único, y si te gusta el ShinAya y SetoMary, ¡QUE GENIAL POR TI! :3 )

Parejas que **_me parecen_** las mejores por como se adecuan a sus personalidades (MI OPINIÓN): SetoKido, ShinEne, KanoMary, KanoAya, ShinAya.

Parejas que me gustan: ShinKono y variantes, ShinEne, SetoKido, KanoAya, HibiyaxHiyori (wamnyanpuu ver.), TsukiAza, KenAya, AyaTaka, ShinMary y TODAS LAS QUE SEAN CRACKS! ;3

Gente, hay más parejas de las que pueden imaginar~ He aquí la prueba. Crackeen el mundo~ ¡Llénenla de diferentes gustos y parejas! x3. Y respeten los gustos de los otros.

Espero que a mi linda Maki-Kohai le guste~. Me inspiraste amiga :D. Me divertí. Es crack~

Cuídense~. ¡Saludos! :3


End file.
